Just Between Friends
by april75
Summary: Annette and Kathryn are friends but what happends when a new guy comes to school?
1. Default Chapter

Just Between Friends  
  
Summary: Kathryn and Annette become friends but what happends when a new guy comes to school?  
  
Chapter 1: The New Guy  
  
Summary: Annette devolops a crush on the new student.  
  
  
  
I have learned that one of the best mottos is when given lemons make lemonade. Take the case in point when my steady boyfriend of two years informed me that he was dumping me.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" I asked in disbelief. I was actually being dumped! Me, Kathryn Merteuil was actually being dumped by the likes of Court Reynolds? If my ego wasn't bruised I could actually laugh at this.  
  
"I'm sorry Kathryn. It's just that I think it's for the best." Court said lamely as he averted my eyes.  
  
I saw the guilty look in his face and knew there was more to it. "Who is she?" I asked more calmly then I felt. I only started dating the stupid loser because I needed a date to the Winter Formal, and after the dance I saw the benefit of bein seen with one of the most popular guys was. I really didn't care for him a bit. He was lousy in bed and truth be told was very dumb.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Court said. Like I said before he was dumb and couldn't lie to save his life.  
  
It ended with me hitting him and calling him some very unlady like names. I could not believe that I was being dumped and I went down on him! I was a master of that and very rarely shared my skills with just anyone. My ego was more hurt then anything and I wasn't gonna let him get away with it!  
  
Monday in school I found out who the other girl was, Annette Hardgrove and the new headmaster's daughter. You know the fairy tale Snow White? Well Annette thought she was living it and pranced around Manchester Prep like she was the fairy princess. It made my stomach just turn watching the goody- goody. But I am a resourceful girl and I figured the best action was to befriend her. It didn't take much on my part actually, All I had to do was introduce myself and before long we were bosum buddies. Sure she was a little hesitant at first, hearing stories from Court about how evil I was, but she easily fell for my Mary Sunshine act. Of course Court wasn't happy and instantly demanded that she stopped hanging around with me. Well suprisingly Annette grew a backbone and refused Court's demands and pretty soon that happy realationship was down the tubes. I originally planned on cutting ties with Annette after that, she served her pourpose, but I guess since she gave up Court for me she figured that we were the best of friends. I had planned in putting her in her place when it came to me that having the headmaster's daughter as a good friend would serve me sooner or later. So I continued my masquerade as her friend and let me tell you sometimes it seemed like more work that it was worth. The dimwit clung to me and depended on me from advice to what to wear the next day or some crap about her new crush. So that's how I found myself wasting a perfectly good Friday night eating fattening pizza and watching some dumb lame movie. Annette wanted to have a sleepover and I reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Kathryn I just met the cutest guy." Annette squealed in excitement.  
  
"Really?" I asked like I cared.  
  
"I met him in father's office this morning. He's a new student."  
  
Since Annette's father was the headmaster, she learned all the news first. It was one of the few good points about being her friend. "What's his name?" I asked.  
  
"Sebastian Valmont and he is so cute-" Annette rattled on.  
  
I stopped listening when I heard the name. Valmont was only the name on practically every building in downtown Manhattan. I knew Edward Valmont had a son, but I didn't know he was my age. My family was rich, but paled compared to Edward Valmont's mass fortune. Hmm little Annette finally came with something useful.  
  
**********************  
  
Monday morning I took great pains in looking my best. It wasn't hard really I was blessed with good looks. Now before you go thinking I was some conceited bitch, you must understand I was simply stating a fact. Ask anyone in Manchester Prep and the guys will tell you that they would kill to fuck me and the girls will tell you how the would kill to be me. I wanted to look my best when I met Edward Valmont's son. If he was impressed by Annette then he would be blown away by me. As soon as I walked intot the school I saw him. Even though I didn't know what he looked like I just knew it was him. He was leaning against the lockers with a confident smirk on his face. He was gorgeous! Blond curly hair and the way he carried himself. He had a confident air about him that no other boy in school compared to. I stood several feet away and I just stood there waiting for him to notice me. I wasn't disapointed because when he finally looked up at me his smirk turned to a smile of apreciation. He gave me a sexy smile and I felt warm sensation rush past me.He made his way towards me with that sexy swagger of his as I smiled. It was that easy!  
  
As he made his way towards me, his eyes locked with me, something happend. I can't explain it one minute we were having this connection when all of a sudden his eyes looked past me and his expression completely changed. He still made his way towards me only he wan't looking at me. I gave a curious look behind me and to my utter shock, stood Annette!  
  
"Annette," Sebastian said and walked past me.  
  
"Hi." Annette said shyly and looked down.  
  
Was I fucking dreaming? Here this guy was going past me to rush to Annette? What the fuck was the world coming to?  
  
"I was waiting for you." Sebastian said in a low voice only meant for Annette.  
  
Annette blushed and looked over at me. Finally remembering I was standing only two feet from her. "Sebastian I would like you to meet my friend Kathryn."  
  
He looked over at me and gave me lazy smile. "Pleasure." He murmured and turned back to Annette.  
  
To say I wasn't being used to being treated like this was an understament. I silenltly fumed as Sebastian and Annette had their private conversation. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and walked away. I was furious and banged open my locker. As I was shoving books in I felt a presence behind me. Sebastian leaned into me and smirked. "Not used to being overlooked huh Princess?" He asked in an amused voice.  
  
The funny thing is that if it was anyone else I would slap right there. But his close presence unnerved me more the I would like to admit. I ignored him and slammed my locker shut. I felt a hand on my waist as he guided me towards him. We were inches apart and he leaned in his face close. "I could never overlook you." He whispered in my ear and in an instant he was gone. 


	2. The Double Date

Chapter 2: The Double Date  
  
Summary: Kathryn gets roped into a date with Sebastian and Annette  
  
  
"No!" I firmly refused  
  
"Please?" Annette begged.  
  
"No!" I repeated myself.  
  
Annette just called me and asked me to double with her and Sebastian. No way! I had a date with Price Davis and I was looking forward to it. Not only was he extremely handsome, but if whispered conversations in the girls bathroom was true, then he was great in bed. I was planning on finding out tonight! There was no way I was going to share this evening with Annette and Sebastian! Annette finally gave up and hung up not a happy camper. Tough! Several minutes later my phone rang again. Jesus Christ what was it with people?  
  
"Kathryn how about doubling with Sebastian Valmont and Annette?" Price's voice asked as soon as I picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" I shrieked into the phone. Price coughed nervously and I switched into my sweet voice. "Price I really wanted to spend it alone with you."  
  
Price cleared his throat. "I know Kathryn, but you see my father just landed Sebastian's father as a client and-"  
  
I didn't have to hear anymore, I didn't like it but there was nothing I could do. The rules of the offspring of the upper class was very clear. Where your parents status on the corporate ladder laid your status on the social ladder. While Price's father was a very successful lawyer he was not a business tycoon like Sebastian father, so whatever Sebastian wanted Price did. I slammed down the phone in frustration.  
  
I picked up the phone and flung it across the room in anger. For some reason or the other Sebastian was playing some sort of game with me and I didn't like it one bit!  
  
******************  
  
Sebastian picked us all up in a limo and the ride was pure torture. While I sat stiffly next to Price, Annette and Sebastian indulged in their own whispered conversation. They practically cooed at each other and it was making me sick. Here I had dumb Price sitting primly next to me and made no attempt to talk to me. Price Davis was not turning out to be the dream date I expected.  
  
When we pulled up to the resturaunt it got only worse. Price had made reservations for just the two of us and now he had to try and convince the maitre-d to add two more people. Price went to go talk to the maitre-d and from the looks of it Price wasn't having an easy time of it. That's when Sebastain confidently swaggered over and I thought the maitre-d was gonna drop to his knees and start groveling.  
  
"Mr. Valmont of course we have room for your party." The maitre-d fawned over him. "This way please."  
  
Price didn't even have the decency to look ashamed and gave Sebastian a grateful smile! Hello you dumb shit you should be embarrassed that you couldn't get a seat not grateful for someone saving you!  
  
"Coming Kathryn?" Sebastian asked reaching for my hand.  
  
I pushed past him and followed Price to our table. Of course it was one of the best tables in the center of the resturaunt. It only added to my annoyance and I sat down and promptly ignored everyone. No one noticed though because they were too busy hanging on every word Sebastian said as he regaled everyone with tales of his wonderful trip to Europe.  
  
This was not my idea of a fun evening and let my mind wander as Sebastian prattled on and Annette and Price acted like he was the most interesting person ever! While I was letting my mind wander I felt a hand brush against my leg. Thinking it was an accident I ignored it until I felt the hand firmly squeeze my knee. Sebastian was to the right of me and I knew it was him, but he showed no indication that he was doing anything. He continued talking while his hand inched further up my thigh. I was curious how far he would go so I didn't stop him. Little by little his hand inched further up my thigh and when he reached the edge of my panties I struck. Firmly grasping my salad fork I viciously stabbed down at his hand.  
  
"What the fuck!" Sebastian screamed out as he jumped from the table in shock clutching his hand. All eyes turned to Sebastian as they wondered what the hell happened.  
  
"Sebastian?" Annette asked puzzled as Sebastian pushed his seat from the table all while still clutching his hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked innocently.  
  
Sebastian shot me a dirty look and tried to muster up as much dignity as he could. "A bug must have bit me." Was all he said as he pushed his chair back to the table. Price and Annette gave him a puzzled look and tried to act like noting happened.  
  
After that Sebastian kept his hands to himself during dinner, but he still had small puncture wounds on the top of his hand. Serves him right for messing with me!  
  
Dinner ended and I silently hoped everyone would call it a night and I could go home and forget this night ever happened. Only Sebastian wasn't having it and brightly suggested we all go and try that new club Images. I gave Price an appealing look and hoped he got the hint. Only he wasn't that bright. "Sounds like fun." He said. I was seriously starting to hate Price. All night he acted like Sebastian's best friend and that everything that Sebastian said was the bible. And of course Miss "Home by 11" Annette cheerfully agreed. Which only left me and I couldn't make a scene by refusing. So off we were and of course on the way to the club Sebastian and Annette had their cooing session while I was left with Price "Dumb ass" Davis.  
  
When we walked into the club the place was mobbed! Wall to wall people, it was like a sardine can! I hated crowds! All the people pushing into you and the music! Loud and pulsing you couldn't even hear yourself think. Several seconds after I walked in and looked around I saw somehow I got separated from everyone and was all alone. Lovely! Inside I was seething and top it off dumb Price left his walled in the limo and I had to pay both of our cover charges! Spying an empty space by the bar I parked myself there and then tried the impossible task of getting the bartender's attention. The bar was surrounded by people and the dumb bartenders didn't even look in my direction, but I still leaned over and waved and hoped they would see me.  
  
Just when I finally placed my drink order I felt two strong hands firmly grasp me by my waist. I turned my head around to see who the hell was touching me when I saw it was Sebastian. Only he didn't acknowledge me and he lowered his hands down to my hips. I should have slapped his hand away right then and there, but for some reason I didn't. Seeing that I wasn't shoving him away he got bolder and lowered one hand and gently squeezed my ass. I have to admit it was a slight turn on being touched like this and I let him continue. That's when he got even braver and began to rub his crotch into my ass. I felt a warmth spread through me and I leaned back into him. He took the encouragement and slid his hand under my skirt. I didn't think he dared, but without any warning he plunged fingers into me. I gasped out loud and my hands clenched the end of the bar as he expertly moved his fingers around. I knew I was soaking wet. It was such a turn on being touched like this out in the open and noone knew. Not to be outdone I reached behind me and began rubbing his dick. Oh it was large and I definetly liked what I felt. I squeezed his dick harder as his strokes between my legs got rougher. I bit down on my lip trying not to moan out loud. Too soon he took his hand out of me and I let out a groan of disappointment. But Sebastian was full of surprises. He reached into my glass and scooped out an ice cube and to my shock his hand reached under my skirt again as he rubbed the ice cube all over my pussy. The cold sensation of the ice cube sent shivers through me and I couldn't help myself as I heard myself moan out. Thank god for the loud music!  
  
"How's it feel?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
I didn't answer as I started to squeeze his dick harder and began moving my hand up in rougher strokes. His breathing got heavy and just when I was considering if we could get away with him slipping his dick inside of me I heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
  
"There you guys are!" Annette called out loudly.  
  
We jumped apart quickly and I gave a silent prayer of thanks for the dim light of the club.  
"I think we should start heading home." Annette suggested.   
  
Price finally wandered over and gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Kathryn I couldn't find you."  
  
"Whatever." I said distractedly and gathered my stuff to leave.  
  
On the drive home Price fell asleep and Annette and Sebastian had their whispered conversation. Only this time it didn't bother me. I closed my eyes and relived that moment in the dark club. 


	3. The Battle May be Over

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Sunday, February 09, 2003 1:28 AM  
  
Chapter 3: The Battle May be Over  
  
Summary: Kathryn tried to resist Sebastian  
  
  
  
  
If I heard another word about Sebastian come out of Annette's trap I was seriously gonna lose it. That's all I heard for the next several days about her "wonderful date" who the fuck cared? Wasn't it bad enough that while Annete was having the time of her life I was stuck with a loser like Price?  
  
Speaking of the loser. he continued calling me and asking when we would go out again. Like I would do that again!  
  
"Kathryn?" Annette's voice broke into my thoughts.  
  
We were sitting in the lunch room and Annette began rambling about Sebastian when my thoughts wandered away.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Were you listening to a word I said?"  
  
"Of course." I said and smiled nicely.  
  
Annette looked at me for a few seconds, but she let the moment pass and smiled happily. "I can't believe that we are finally a couple now!"  
  
It didn't take me long to figure out what she meant and I plastered a fake smile on my face. "That's wonderful." I said with fake happiness. "When did Sebastian ask you?"  
  
"Well last night he called me and-" Annette began to babble.  
  
I kept my smile on my face as I nodded my head and pretended to listen. Finally the bell rang and I gathered up my books hurriedly. The sooner I got out of here I could stop hearing about how wonderful Sebastian was! I bolted out of the lunch room without even a goodbye to Annette and practically ran to my locker. Of course as soon as I got there Sebastian was leaning against my locker with his arms crossed.  
  
"Excuse me." I said rudely and shoved him out of the way. What the hell did he want?  
  
He moved over and still stood there next to me.  
  
"What?" I demanded as I turned around to face him.  
  
"Just came to see how you were." He said and leaned closer to me.  
  
I wouldn't admit to anyone but just his close presence was seriously bothering me. Having him so close to me reminded me of the erotic night in the club and how good it felt to feel his fingers inside of me. I was someone that prided them in always being in control and it unnerved me that someone I barely knew could have such an effect on me.  
  
"I'm fine now leave!" I snapped to him and turned around and pretended that the inside of my locker was fascinating.  
  
I still felt his presence and I tried my best to ignore him and began to aimlessly move books around.   
  
"Kathryn you know you can't ignore me " He whispered  
as he pressed himself into me.  
  
Well I was trying my best! I felt his hand inch under my skirt and I practically groaned out loud thinking about his talented fingers. Determined not to crumble I turned around to face him and firmly pushed him out of my way.  
  
"Excuse me I am late for class." I said and walked past him. I walked down the hallway and I felt his eyes on me. It took all my self control not to turn away, but I knew I had to do this. I finally made it to my classroom and plopped down in my desk.  
  
I might have gotten a small victory, but I knew it wasn't over. I knew that and honeslty deep down I didn't want it to be.  
  
I didn't pay attention to a word my teacher said all period. All that ran through my mind was the feeling of Sebastian's hand on my leg as he tried to move it under my skirt. I was feeling flushed all over just remembering how talented his fingers were! I knew Sebastian was playing some sort of game with me and Annette. Now games didn't bother me, but not knowing the rules did! 


	4. Party Time

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Sunday, February 09, 2003 2:50 AM  
  
Chapter 4: Party Time  
  
Summary: Kathryn is pressured into attending a party at the Valmont house  
  
  
Shopping was another one of my vices. Whenever I had a bad day or just felt like it I went straight to the nearest store and put a dent in my charge cards. Today was one of those days. All day in school whereever I turned Sebastian and Annette were cuddling in the halls. Talk about losing one's lunch! If they weren't together I either saw Sebastian smirk at me from afar or Annette babbled on to me about how wonderful he was! There was only so much I could take and during lunch I ditched the rest of the day and took a taxi to Saks.   
  
After sepnding a fair amount of money I headed home and decided that I would relax in my jaccuzi and snort some of the new coke that was recently delivered to me and veg out.   
  
As soon as I entered the house my mother ambushed me.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" My mother demanded.  
  
"Nowhere Mother." I said and rolled my eyes. Me and my mother had an agreement. I stayed out of her way and she let me do pretty much anything I wanted. It suited us fine and we coexisted like that happily. Now she was gonna try and ask me about my actions? Don't think so!  
  
"Don't get that tone with me!" My mother sharply admonished me.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said and glanced over at her. What did she do read a book about parenting and decide to test it out with me?  
  
"A classmate of yours came here looking for you and was very concerned."  
  
"Who?" I demanded. I thought that dumb ole' Annette came here looking for me.  
  
"Edward Valmont's son." My mother said dramatically. I am sure my Mother practically wet her panties when she saw the son of one of the richest men in Manhattan on her door step.  
  
"What the hell did he want?"  
  
"Kathryn!" My mother said in a shocked voice. "I think it was very nice that he came here and checked up on you."  
  
My mother would think that it would be "very nice" If Sebastian came checking up on me wearing a chicken suit. All she saw was his pedigree. My mother was a social climber at the worse. Her first marriage to some trust fund brat got her out of her humble surrondings. As soon as his family found out about the wedding they paid her to divorce him and my mother happily agreed. Her second marriage to some schmuck of a plastic surgeon got her a new nose and tits. Once she got her makeover she divorced him and moved on to hubby number three. He came from a prominent family and this time though she was smart enough to get knocked up by him before his parents found out. Well eventaully he got sick of her and paid her enough for my mother and me to live quite comfortably for the rest of our lives. My father left me a trust fund and my mother only tolerated me and didn't send me to some boarding school because she hoped I would share it with her. Like that would happend! As soon as I reached age I was so out of here!  
  
"Mother save it Edward Valmont is already married." I happily reminded her.  
  
My mother ignored me and smiled mysteriosuly at me.  
  
"Mother!" I exclaimed."What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Nothing just got us invited to the Valmont house tonight."  
  
"No!" I groaned. I knew what happend. Sebastian worked his chamr and my mother ate it up and before she knew what happend we were going there tonight.  
  
"Oh Kathryn snap out of it." My mother ordered firmly. "We are going and that's final!"  
  
*****************  
  
Being that I had no choice in the matter I put my best face forward. If I was being forced to Sebastian's house I was gonna look my best. That is why tonight I was wearing my new Versace dress. It was black and tight. It was sexy but not in a trashy way. I knew with my black heels I looked dangerous and that was my intention.   
  
"You look like a slut." My mother's first words were to me when I came downstairs.  
  
My mother wore a red silk Vera Wang dress and looked quite frumpy in it. I knew it killed her that she was thick in the middle and her tight slinky dress wearing days were long gone so I paid no attention to her. I looked hot and I knew it. Let Sebastian Valmont eat his heart out!  
  
*************  
  
Tiffany and Kathryn Merteuil." The Valmonts' butler properly announced us.  
  
"Tiffany." Edward Valmomt greeted us. He took my mother's hand to his face and gave it a kiss. In true Tiffany fashion she giggled like a school girl and gave Edward her most flirtatious smile.  
  
"Edward the pleasure is all mine." My mother cooed.  
  
God! I rolled my eyes and got away from her as quickly as possible. I wandered around looking for Sebastian. I found him standing among a group of admiring females entertaining them I am sure with his amusing stories. I walked over and positioned myself within his eyesight and pretended I didn't see him. Sure enough he excused himself and approached me.  
  
"You look good enough to eat." He whispered in my ear.  
  
Just his breath in my ear sent shivers through me. "Sebastian what a suprise." I said and smiled charmingly.  
  
"I see your mother managed to get you here."  
  
I smiled at him and didn't answer. He was wearing a tuxedo and he looked quite good looking. Only I would never tell him that.  
  
"Care to go on a tour of the house?" He asked.  
  
That question had so many meanings and I understood them all. If I consented to go with him I knew what would happend, but the question was did I want it to happend? If it was any other guy I let them dangle while I played with them and then dropped them. Part of me screamed inside to walk away and forget he existed, but I couldn't. The memory of him touching me so intimately ran through my mind and I was flooded with desire.  
  
"That would be lovely." I played along and let him lead me out of the room.  
  
We continued with the charade until we walked into the hallway and he pushed me into the neares room and slammed the door shut. It was a study and without warning he grabbed me and kissed me.  
  
"God you look so hot." He groaned out loud and pushed me against the desk.  
  
I responded to his kisses and gladly accepted his tongue in my mouth. It wasn't a tender kiss but it was filled with passion. He reached inside the front of my dress and grabbed my breast. He pushed me down so I was laying on top of the desk and pushed my dress further and my breasts popped out. He took his mouth away from mine and greedily began to devour them.  
  
"Careful this dress cost one thousand dollars!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Who the fuck cares!" Sebastian growled and reached under my dress and ripped off my panties.   
  
Without any warning he thrust two fingers inside of me and I gasped in suprise. He expertly pumped his fingers inside of me until I moaned out loud.  
  
"Tell me what you want." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I want you inside of me." I moaned out loud.  
  
"Maybe later." He grinned and moved his head in between my legs.  
  
Feeling his tongue inside of me was too much and I finally lost it! Shivers went through me as I felt the orgasam rush through me."Jeeeeeeeesussssssss!!!" I maoned out loud.  
  
When I finished coming he poked his head up and smirked at me. "That was just the opening act." He smiled up at me. 


	5. Life's Little Suprised

From: "michelle coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, February 12, 2003 2:55 AM  
  
Chapter 5: Life's Little Suprises  
  
Summary: Kathryn goes over to Annette's house and gets a suprise.  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and stretched lazily in my bed. I felt fucked, literally and it sure felt good! My body ached all over, but it was a good ache coming from knowing I well earned this ache. Last night with Sebastian he took me anyway possibble. I grinned at the memory and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. Shit! It was almost eleven and I promised Annette I would come over her house at 11:30. I reluctantly got out of bed and got in the shower.  
  
Once I was dressed I went downstairs and got our butler to go get the car ready. I actually wanted to go to Annette's house and when she mooned over Sebastian I would be smug in the knowledge of who he was with last night. It wasn't my first time as the "other woman",  
  
"James is waiting in the Rolls." My butler informed me and bowed formally.  
  
On the way to Annette's house I smiled at the memory of last night. I have slept with enough guys to know what was considered good in bed and Sebastian sure fit that bill! A guy that was rich, good looking, and good in bed! I could see myself with that type of person. But an unpleasent thought reminded me that he was taken and with Annette! I still didn't know what was the deal with that and it bothered me. Of course I couldn't go and ask Sebastian because there was no way I was gonna show him I cared.  
  
"Miss Kathryn we have arrived." James called to the backseat and broke me out of my thoughts.  
  
I went to climb out when I turned to look at James. "Make sure you are around to drive me back." I reminded him and slammed the door shut. Servants had to be reminded all the time or they would slack off on the job. That's the only useful thing my mother ever taught me.  
  
"Kathryn." Mrs. Hardgrove greeted me when she answered the door. "Annette is still sleeping."  
  
That suprised me. Annette usually was up by the crack of dawn being her pure self. "I'll wake her up." I smiled at Mrs. Hardgrove and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
When I got to her room I was mildly suprised to see the door was locked. Annette never locked her bedroom door, she never had anything to hide. No matter I was prepared and removed a hair pin from my hair and reached down to pick the lock. Picking locks wasn't a thing people in my social circles did, but I had to teach myself when I was younger to break into my mother's liquor cabinent. In no time flat the door was open and I pushed the door open.  
  
Nothing prepared me for the sight I saw. I was expecting to maybe see Annette laying in bed sleeping, and wearing her sensible pajamas she always wore. Instead I was greeted with her naked ass sticking up right in front of me. It wasn't like she was sleeping naked and slept with her ass sticking in the air. That wouldn't shock me, amuse me yes, but that wasn't what I was seeing. Her butt was sticking in the air because she was reaching down and sucking Sebastian off. The same Sebastian that not twelve hours earlier was fucking me on his father's desk! Ewwwwwwww! Did he even bother to shower or did Annette taste me on his dick?  
  
Now any other girl would have grabbed Annette by the hair and pulled her off of him and slugged her and then turn around and slug Sebastian. But if you haven't guessed already I am not a typical girl. So instead I backed out the room and quietly close the door. As I was leaning against the door trying to gather my wits I heard Sebastian moan out. "Yeah baby just like that!"  
  
Now don't get me wrong I didn't have any claims on Sebastian, but come on! He was just fucking me senseless and now he's being sucked off by Annette!   
  
As I walked down the stairs I nearly collided with Mrs. Hardgrove as she walked up the stairs holding a stack of linens.  
  
"Did you see Annette?" Mrs. Hardgrove asked me.  
  
I kept quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah and she told me that she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh?" Mrs. Hardgrove asked looking concerned. "I'll go right now and see her." She smiled at me and walked past me.  
  
I ran down the stairs to rush and leave. I didn't want to be around when shit hit the fan. Just as I was opening the front door I heard Mrs. Hardgrove shriek out loud. "ANNETTE? What in the Lord's name are you doing?!!!!!"  
  
I smiled with satisfaction and closed the front door behind me.  
**************  
  
"Kathryn!!!" Annette wailed into the phone.  
  
Not ten nimutes after I came home my phone rang and a hysterical Annette sobbing into the phone.  
  
"You'll never guess what happend?"   
  
"What?" I asked trying to seem concerned.  
  
"My mother walked in on me and Sebastian!"  
  
"Really?" I asked and tried to sound shocked. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Uh..... I was...umm....giving Sebastian a....bj." Annette stammered.  
  
I almost burst in a fit of giggles right there on the phone. The only thing that saved me was me coughing to maske my giggling. "Annette!" I said in a horrified voice.  
  
"I know it's just that he called me and-" Annette stopped in mid sentence. "I have to go!" She said in loud whisper and slammed the phone down.  
  
ShruggingYour hung up the phone. "What a performance!" A voice called out behind me. Startled I turned around and saw Sebastian standing there in my room!  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
Sebastian walked further into my room and much to my annoyance plopped himself down on my bed. "Your mother let me in."  
  
Trust my mother! "Get out!" I ordered.  
  
Sebastian patted a spot next to him. "Come sit down Kat."  
  
Did he fucking just call me Kat?Trying the best to ignore that he called me that horrid name I walked over to my bed and stood over him angrily.  
  
Sebastian looked at me with an amused smile. "You see I was rudely interrupted before I got my rocks off and was hoping you could finish me off."  
  
That did it! "FUCK YOU!!!!!!!" I exploded at him angrily.  
  
The dumb shit didn't even have the decency to look contrite. Instead he chuckled to himself and got off the bed and walked over to me. "I was just kidding you." He said and smiled charmingly at me. "I knew you walked in on me and Annette."  
  
"What?" I blurted out without thinking.   
  
Sebastian laughed merrily. "That's right. You didn't hear me moan out when you were leaving?"  
  
Now I was seriously pissed. "You Prick!" I said and reached out to slap him.  
  
Only the bumbshit grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me close to him. "I hope what you saw doesn't spoil any more encounters we might have." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Never!" I hissed at him and pushed him away.  
  
Much to my fury he just laughed. "You'll see." He said and he turned around and walked out of my room.  
  
  
I 


	6. Parents Night Out

Chapter 6: Parents Night Out  
  
Summary: Much to Kathryn's disgust her mother has a date witj Sebastian's father.  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Annette looked at me with a tearful expression. "Kathryn." She said and clasped her hands together. "I am begging you!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around. Did the girl speak English? I must have said no like a million times already and she still kept asking me!  
  
"Annette." I began in a clear and firm voice. "I am noone's messenger and definetly not for someone like Sebastian Valmont!"  
  
Annette looked at me with a tearful expression. "Kathryn!" She said and looked at me pleadingly. "Please!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around. I was too nice, that was my problem. I should just tell Annette how much of a scum bag he really was. But what would that solve? Sighing to myself I turned and faced Annette. "Write the damn letter and I'll give it to him if I see him." I said.  
  
"Thank you!" Annette said happily and ran to find some paper.  
  
God! Did the girl have any self esteem? After being caught sucking Sebastian off, Annette's parents forbidded her any contact with him and here she is pining for the prick! I don't know why she was so happy anyway. I only said "if" I see Sebastian and if I had anything to do with it I would never see him again!  
  
***************  
  
"Kathryn!" My mother called out from the study as soon as I walked in the house.  
  
Did my mother just sit around all day and wait for me to come home and ambush me? Sometimes it sure as hell felt like it!  
  
"Coming Mother!" I called out pleasently and gritted my teeth. What the hell did the old bat want?  
  
I walked into her study and found her sitting at her desk on the phone. When she saw me, she waved vaguely to the chair by her desk and continued her conversation. I sat down and tried to wait patiently for my mother to finish her conversation. From what I could hear she was talking to Muffy or Miffy, I could never tell those waspy names apart and they were discussing the new yoga instructor. This is what she made me wait for? Who the fuck cared if he was gay or not? Finally she remembered she had a daughter and hung up the phone and smiled at me.  
  
"I have a date tonight!" She announced and leaned back to look at my reaction.  
  
Who gave a fuck? Instead I smiled politely. "With who?" I asked like it mattered to me.  
  
That was just the question she wanted and she gave me a big grin. "Edward Valmont." She declared like she just found the cure for cancer or something like that.  
  
"You have to be kidding!" I blurted out and jumped out of my seat in shock.  
  
That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for and gave me a sharp look. "Kathryn what is wrong with you?" She asked.  
  
What was wrong with me? She was telling me she had a date with a very married man and she was asking me what was wrong with me? What the hell did she want me to do? A fucking cartwheel?  
  
"Mother." I said in a very calm voice. "He happends to be married."  
  
"So?" My mother asked me with a cold smile.  
  
What was I supposed to say to that? Read her the riot act for being a homewrecker. It wouldn't make a differnce and I would come off being hyprocritical since I really didn't care about virtue and morals. Instead I gave my mother what I hoped was a pleasent smile. "Where are you going Mother?" I asked.  
  
My mother seemed satisfied with me calming down. "That doesn't concern you." Then why the hell did you tell me about the date? I wanted to scream out. Instead I looked at her expectantly. "What concerns you is that Sebastian is coming over tonight and helping you study."  
  
"What?" I asked not sure if I heard her right.  
  
"You heard me the first time." My mother said and reched for the phone. That was her way of dismissing me and I knew I would get no further with her.  
  
I got up and stormed off to my room. Only when I sat on my bed and calmed down did I fully understand. My mother basically was bargaining me off so her golddigging ass could spend a night with a rich man. Lovely! My mother was whoring me off! She had reached an all time low this time.  
  
*****************  
  
"Kathryn!" My mother's piercing voice screamed out to me. I was trying to hide in my room, but my mother was like a pitbull and never gave up. I made my way down the stairs and tried to put my best face foward.  
  
"Kathryn it is always a pleasure." Sebastian greeted me with that bullshit smirk of his.  
  
My mother was watching me, so I plastered a fake smile on my face and quickly flashed it. It satisfied her and she turned her attention to Edward.  
  
"Now you two kids behave." Sebastian said in a mock serious to voice to our parents. My mother giggled at him and turned to look at Edward adoringly.  
  
This was getting too muxh for me and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. How come noone sensed the bizarreness of this? Sebastian was sending off his married father off on a date with my mother just so he can torment me. It was like a Jerry Springer for the upper class!  
  
The grusome twosome finally left and Sebastian turned to me.  
  
"Ready to study?" He asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walke away to the living room. If he thought I was going up to our room then he was seriously mistaken.  
  
"Why are we in here?" He asked as he walked in.  
  
I ignored him and made a big show of opening a book and reading it.  
  
"Ah the cold shoulder." Sebastian said to himself and sat down close to me.  
  
"Here." I said shoving an evenlope at him. He took it from me and held it up and examined it.  
  
"Wow and you sealed it back shut." Sebastian remarked.  
  
"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically and poimtedly got up and sat down across from him. I already knew what was in the letter. Just a bunch of corny shit about how love conquers all and how nothing could seperate them. Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
Sebastian finished reading the letter and crumbled it up. I made sure I didn't look up and acted like my life depended on reading the book.  
  
"Don't you want to know what's in it?" He asked me.  
  
"No." I said without looking up.  
  
I knew this was bothering Sebastian and I was glad! He remained quiet for a few seconds then called out to me. "Hey, Kat you're not still mad at me are you?"  
  
Was I still mad at him? Was he fucking nuts? I never forgave and forgot! I didn't answer and continued to reading the book.  
  
"K-aaaaaaaaaattttttt." Sebastian sang out when I didn't answer him. "Kaaaaaaaaaattttttt." When I still refused to look up he began chucking pencils at me.  
  
"What is your problem?" I asked when the third pencil bounced off my head.  
  
He grinned at me like a naughty boy. "Just trying to get your attention."  
  
"If you wanna know if I am still mad at you." I said coldly to him. "The answer is how can I be mad at someone that I feel nothing for?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Something finally got to him! "Let's put it this way." I continued with something that finally seemed to bother him. "My logic concerning you is, been there done that."  
  
He looked at me for a few seconds. What happend next finally drew me over the edge. The bastard started laughing. Not a cold laugh I have heard him use, but peels of hysterical laughter! The asshole was laughing at me!  
  
"What is the fuck so funny?" I demanded angrily.  
  
"Ohhh Kathryn you are too much!" Sebastian giggled at me. He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face!  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
Sebastian finally got his laughing under control. "Does this ring a bell?" He asked and continued in a high pitched girlish voice. "Ooooh baby just like that! Make me cum!"  
  
"You BASTARD!" I screamed at him and hurled a book at his head. Only my luck he ducked and instead the book hit an expensive Ming vase behind him and the vase crashed to the ground! "Fuck!" I said and rran over to see the damage. My mother LOVED this vase, no make it she worshipped the vase! She made a point to tell me how expensive this vase and how much she adored it.  
  
I looked down at the ground to see if it was salvagable, but it wasn'it. It was in smithareens! There was no way possible that I could ever glue it back!  
  
"Kathrn don't worry about it." Sebastian said gently.  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" I exploded at him. "You do not know how much this damn vase is worth yo my mother!" I said near hysterics.  
  
"I said don't worry about it." Sebastian said calmly. "I' ll help you out."  
  
"How?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Shhhh." Sebastian said and placed a finger on my lips. "I said I would help you and I mean it." He said. "Only I have to believe you want my help."  
  
"What the fuck does-?" I started to say and he placed his finger back on my lips.  
  
"Shhh." He murmured and ran his finger down my face and neck to the cleavage of my sweater. He ran his finger along the top of my sweater. "Do you want my help?" He asked.  
  
Just his touch sent shivers down my spine and I allowed his hand to plunge down my sweater and grab my breasts. He pushed my sweater up and traced his finger along my breasts. I stood still and tried to show no reaction, but inside I was all in knots and silently begged for him to touch me more. When I didn't push his hands away he got more bolder and moved his hand under my skirt.  
  
"Do you want my help?" He asked again as his hands moved in between my legs and began to massage me clit through my panties.  
  
"Yes." I whispered.  
  
"How much?" He asked as his movements got more frantic.  
  
"Very." I groaned out and he took the hint and pushed the crotch of my panties aside and plunged two fingers inside me.  
  
"Enough to beg?" He asked as his thumb began to massage my clit.  
  
"God yes." I moaned out as I began to buck my hips foward with each thrust of his hand.  
  
After that he wasted no time and roughly pushed me around and pulled down my panties. With one hand against the wall to support me he slid inside me and took me from behind. With his hand on my hips to guide me , he plunged his dick inside my wet pussy.  
  
"Help you what?" He whispered in my ear with a hard thrust.  
  
"Make me cum!" I yelled out as his thrusts got harder and harder.  
  
Right there in my living room I allowed Sebastian back into my life. Some poeple might call me stupid, but before you judge you have to meet him yourself and then tell me if you can resist him. If you ever heard about him, take whatever you heard about him and multiply it by ten and that is how it is when you meet him. Even though my head was screaming for me to push him off of me and tell him to go to hell, I couldn't For now all was forgiven 


	7. Heartbreak

Chapter 7: Heartbreak  
  
Summary: Kathryn sees Sebastian with Annette  
I woke up in my bed and jumped up with a start. Last nights events flooded through my mind and I remembered thet vase. Last night after me and Sebastian finished having sex he gave me a kiss full on my mouth and told me to go upstairs to bed and he would handle everything. Like a fool I did exactly that and I had no clue what the hell happend. If it was somebody else I wouldn't be worried, but Sebastian had a sick sense of humor and you never knew. I got out of my bed and hurriedly got dressed. My mother was probably up and I had to face the firing squad sooner or later.  
  
I found my mother seated at the dining table eating fruit salad and reading the society pages. She looked calm enough, but with her you never knew, she could fo from zero to full bitch in no time flat. When I sat down across from her, she calmly looked in my direction. "Oh you're finally up." She said and looked back down to read her newspaper.  
  
"Morning to you too." I muttered and reached for my juice. This was not what I was expecting and I was very cautious. "How was your date?" I asked politely.  
  
"Fine." She said without looking up.  
  
Now this was a normal conversation between us and usually I couldn't wait for them to end. But I wanted to know what if anything Sebastian said to my mother. When my mother didn't bring up the vase I sighed and knew I was going to have to. "Mother about the vase-"I began.  
  
My mother finally looked up at me. "Kathryn, Sebastian already explained and reimbursed me for it." My mother said in a bored voice and looked back down.  
  
I am glad she did because I don't think she would like to see my mouth hanging open like this. I was truly shocked and it took a lot for me to be shocked. He actually did something nice for me! Hmmm he sure as hell kept me guessing.  
  
***********  
  
"Mother you cannot go!" I protested angrily.  
  
"Kathryn I am way pass the age of consent and I do not or need your approval." My mother said firmly and continued to pack.  
  
My mother just informed me that she and Edward were taking a vacation together. Didn't she get it? Not only was she making a fool of herself by chasing him around, people were starting to notice and talk. It was bad enough to have a social climber for a mother, but a lot of people liked Mrs. Valmont and did not approve of my mother being a homewrecker. If my mother wanted to make a fool of herself fine, but she did not have to drag me into this!  
  
"Mother!" I called out, hoping to knock some sense into that bubble head of hers. "Edward's never gonna leave his wife for you."  
  
My mother stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "You never know." She said coldly and snapped her suitcase shut.  
  
Didn't she get it? Already I was hearing whispered giggles about my mother chasing a married man around. They knew why she was after him and had some choice words about her. There was nothing I hated more then baing laughed at and I was not gonna let my mother drag the Merteuil name through the mud!  
  
"I'll tell." I said quietly.  
  
That got her attention and she looked up at me. "Excuse me?" She asked, her eys flashing dangerously.  
  
I wasn't gonna back down and stuck my chin out. "You heard me." I said in a strong firm voice. "I ll tell."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" She said just as firmly.  
  
My mother may be a superbitch, but I learned from her and I was even stronger. Not only that I had my money and no matter what she couldn't touch that. "Try me." I said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
My mother stood there frozen, and all of a sudden she angrily stormed over at me and reached over and slapped me. "BITCH!" She yelled out at me and went to slap me again.  
  
It wasn't the only time I have been slapped, but I can say that noone ever slapped me a second time. I grabbed her hand in midslap. "Touch me again and I will tell Daddy's lawyer." I hissed at her.  
  
That got her and she backed away from me. My mother got a monthly allowence from my father's estate and she knew if I went running to the lawyers they would suspend her allowence and how would she live? It wasn't like she was suited to actually work.  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed at me.  
  
I didn't need to be told twice and ran out of her room and the house. But where was I gonna go? Annette's? Hardly, she would never understand my dysfunctional family, I was pretty sure threatening your mother was a sin in her book. That only left Sebastian and he could understand. Even though I haven't talked to him for a while I knew he would understand, he actually could be a nice person under that macho act.  
  
***************  
  
I finally found a taxi and had it drive me over to Sebastian's penthouse. When I knocked on the door, a butler informed me that Sebastian was in the living room and I rushed past the butler to see him. If only I never came, it seemed like a good idea at the time. The living room doors were open a crack and before I walked in I peered in and saw Sebastian standing close to Annette. I was more then suprised to see her and stood there listening to them.  
  
They were standing close facing each other and Sebastian had his arn over shoulders and his face leaned in close to hers. This was obviously a close moment and I should have walked away then. But my sick need to hear everything kept me there.  
  
"I love you so much." Annette said to Sebastian.  
  
He respnded by kissing her on her forehead. "I love you too." He said and they melted into a kiss together.  
  
I looked away then and just stood there stricken and angry. Stricken because I heard Sebastian declare his love for Annette and angry at myself for allowing myself to care for him. It was my fault really for letting my guard down. I ran out of the house, past a startled butler and stood outside on the sidewalk wanting to vomit. It was ironic really I always felt myself superior towards Annette. I was prettier then her, richer then her, and more experinced then her. But the only thing I couldn't compete with her was that Sebastian loved her, and I would do anything for his love. 


	8. The Party's Over

Chapter 8: The Party's Over  
  
Summary: Kathryn deals with Sebastian's betrayl in a suprsing way.  
After leaving Sebastian's I sat in my room and sulked. It was silly really, that I was put in such a funk over a boy! It wasn't like I was the only time I was lied to by a boy, but usually it never bothered me before. Why should it? I never let anyone come so close to me before and after today I knew why. The blaring of the phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I knew who it was and I knew I shouldn't answer it, but my hands reached towards it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey!" Sebastian's cheerful boomed happily. Just hearing his voice made my heart leap for a brief second until I remembered what a lying sack of shit he really was. "I was thinking about coming over and seeing you."  
  
"Don't bother." I said coldly.  
  
"Ummm.... why not?" Sebastian asked puzzled.  
  
"Because I really don't want to see you!" I snapped into the phone and slammed it down.  
  
Almost immediately the phone rang again and I covered my ears to drown out the sound. I silently willed the phone to stop ringing, but of course it didn't. It seemed to ring on and on forever. Mercifully it stopped, but started to ring again! I picked up the phone and hung it up. Only this time I didn't replace the reciever and left it off the hook. I knew Sebastian wouldn't leave me alone and would soon resort to coming to my house or worse confronting me at school. I knew I had to do something and racked my brains all night trying to come up with a way to make him leave me alone once and for all. It was only after I was almost asleep a plan came to my mind. It made me smile at how clever I was and knew after monday in school Sebastian would leave me alone once and for all!  
  
*************  
  
Just as I expected when I walked into the school Monday, Sebastian was waiting for me at my locker. In a way he was so predictable.  
  
"We need to talk." Sebastian greeted me when I walked towards my locker.  
  
"Your right." I agreed and opened up my locker. "How about during lunch in the courtyard." I suggested.  
  
Sebastian was taken aback and regarded me suspisously. "Why are you so agreeable?" Sebastian demanded.  
  
I had to be careful now. Sebastian was no fool and wouldn't just believe and lie. Luckily I learned a long time ago that the best offensive was being defensive.  
  
"Fine." I snapped angrily and slammed my locker shut. "Don't meet me see if I care!" I tunred to storm away.  
  
Just as I predicted Sebastian grabbed my arm and turned me around. "No, I'm sorry. I'll meet you."  
  
"Whatever." I said doing my best to act like I didn't care.  
  
When he walked away I leaned against my locker and smiled. Sebastian may have tricked me before, but I was a fast learner and always got the upper hand.  
  
***********  
  
In the courtyard I sat on a bench sipping a diet coke. Sebastan was ten minutes late, but I wasn't worried. He was probably intentionally late to keep me guessing. Just when I was thinking I saw Sebastian saunter over like he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Hey Kat!" Sebastian said and sat down on the bench next to me. "Now can you tell me why you're being such a bitch?"  
  
I ignored his smart remarks and smiled at him. "I saw you with Annette at your house."  
  
Sebastian looked at me suprised and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry hom. It wasn't intentional."  
  
His blase attitude only served to get me more mad, but I masked it expertly with a sweet smile. "I also heard you tell her that you loved her."  
  
Sebastian chuckled at me. "Oh come on." Sebastian laughed. "You know I don't mean it!"  
  
That was music to my ears and I smiled winningly at him. "Oh really?"  
  
"Kathryn you know me better then that! You know I could never love someone like Annette!" Sebastian said. "I was only gonna date her until school ended. Dating the headmaster's daughter could only benifit me in the long run."  
  
I smiled at Sebastian digging his own grave and just when I was going to make a smart remark, I heard someone cry out from the bushes behind us. "You Prick!" Annette cried out and walked out from behind the bushes. Oh to see Sebastian's reaction was priceless as he stared at Annette in open mouthed shock.  
  
"Annette!" Sebastain gasped in suprise.  
  
"Don't 'Annette' me!" Annette raged at him. "And you!" Annette turned to me. "What kind of friend are you?"  
  
"I guess not a very good one." I said sweetly to Annette.  
  
She stared at me for a few seconds with naked hatred and stormed off angrily. Me and Sebastian just sat there staring at each other.  
  
"Very good." Sebastian said and clapped his hands together. "Only you lost your friend."  
  
"So?" I shrugged. I thought about it long and hard last night and I came to the conclusion that Annette's friendship served its pourpose and was no longer needed.  
  
"Well you also lost me." Sebastian said quietly.  
  
"SO WHAT?" I yelled at Sebastian. People were starting to stare and for once I didn't care. "You just were gonna string me along until you got tired of me!" I yelled my voice charged with emotion. "Did you actually think I would let you get away with sleeping with both me and Annette?"  
  
Sebastian looked at me for a few seconds." I never-" And the he stopped and looked at me with a hard expression. "If that's what you want to think." He said quietly and walked away.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? There was no way he was gonna ruin this moment for me! I beat him at his own game and that's what bothered him. I was supposed to be triumpant! But why did I have a such a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach?  
  
*********  
  
After lunch and I was sitting in my Biolgy class, a student messenger came into my classroom and talked to my teacher for a few seconds. "Kathryn." My teacher called out and I looked up. "The headmaster would like to see you."  
  
I dutifuly gathered my things and made my way to the headmaster's office. All my school career I have never been there and certianly didn't feel like starting to now. I seriously doubted that even if Annette did go running to her father would he deal with ti during school hours. Besides then that would force her to admit that she was seeing Sebastian on the sly. That's what I told myself and when I walked into his office and saw Annette seated by his desk I started to worry. Stop it! I told myself sternly. What was he gonna do? Suspend me for being mean to his daughter.  
  
My fears were put to rest when Mr. Hradgrove looked up from his desk and smiled warmly at me standing in the doorway. "Kathryn please sit down." He smiled at me and I dutifuly sat. "Annette." I nodded at her politely.  
  
"Hello." Annette said coldly and looked away.  
  
I looked at the headmaster puzzled and he smiled reassuringly. "You have to excuse my daughter she is a little emotional right now."  
  
I looked at him puzzled and waited for him to continue. The headmaster took the hint and took a deep breath. " Kathryn this isn't easy for me." He said and looked at his daughter. I felt a shiver of fear but didn't show any expression. "You know that I tried to raise my daughter a god fearing Christian."  
  
Did I ever! He was a bible thumping freak and probaly had a few skelotons in his closet. Didn't they always? I never trusted bible thumpers and figured that had something to hide and I was usually right. "I'm sure you did." I said politely and tried to not to act bored.  
  
"That's why it sorrows me so that my daughter paid me no mind and got mixed up with someone like Sebastian Valmont."  
  
So this was about what happend in the courtyard. What could he possibly do? Expel me for humilating his daughter. That's what I was thinking, so what he said nesxt completely and utterly floored me.  
  
" I know my Annette is a good girl." He droned on. Yeah yeah get to your point. "So please explain to me Kathryn how she ended up pregenant. with Sebastian's baby?!" 


	9. Suprising Confession

Chapter 9: Suprising Confession  
  
Summary: Kathryn tries to get to the bottom of Annette's confession  
I sat in the dean's office completely floored. Annette was pregnant? "Is that true?" I turned to Annette and asked her.  
  
She gave me a dirty look before answering. "What is it to you?" She snapped.  
  
"Now Annette, Kathryn is only trying to help." Mr. Hardgrove said gently. In return I gave him a sunny smile.  
  
Annette looked at her father and rolled her eyes. So she didn't share with her father, this afternoon's events. I was suprised slightly that Annette didn't go running to her father. No matter, I didn't need to be around this family drama. I stood up and faced the dean. "I am sorry I can't be more of a help." I said politely.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Hardgrove said and excused me.  
  
Once I was out in the hallway I sat there thinking. Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something didn't seem right. I walked back to my class, all while racking my brains trying to figure out what was bothering me. Grrrrrr! This was gonna bother me all day until I remembered.  
  
**********  
  
It was only when I was in the bathroom stall, snorting some coke off my pinky did it finally come to me. Earlier today when I was having it out with Sebastian and accused him of sleeping with both me and Annete. It was his answer that was nagging at my memory. 'I never' was what he said, but only he didn't finish it. Never what? Never sleep with Annette? But I was them together in her bedroom. True I didn't technically see them fucking, but wasn't it close enough? I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind and went to the sink to splash cold water on my face. Snap out if it! I sternly told myself. But I couldn't let it rest and I needed to find Sebastian!  
  
Finding Sebastian was easier said then done. I called his house and cellphone but he didn't answer either. I was at a loss of who to call. Truth be told I really didn't know much about Sebastian and sure as hell didn't know who he hung out, if anyone. He struck me as a loner, but he had to talk to someone! I sat in my room and racked my brains trying to think of somewhere Sebastian would be. That's when it came to me. I knew a guy named Blain that supplied me with my drugs and he mentioned Sebastian's name a couple times. I could ask him and the best part was that Blain knew how to keep his mouth shut. The only problem was Blain didn't have a phone, which meant I had to go to his shitty aprtment in the Village.  
  
********  
  
"Hi." I greeted Blain when he answered the door.  
  
"Kathryn!" He said and gave me an uncomfortable look.  
  
"May I come in?" I asked and pushed him out of the way. Once I walked in I saw why Blain looked uncomfortable. Sitting on the couch was Sebastian and he didn't seem very happy to see me. "Hello." I said quietly. In resonse he turned his face away. I looked over to Blain for help, only he wasn't there! Blain was a smart guy and knew when to make himself scarce and I heard a door shut and lock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked sourly.  
  
"Did you sleep with Annette?" I blurted out.  
  
"What does it matter?" Sebastian demanded.  
  
I sighed to myself. Sebastian wasn't gonna make it easy, and honestly I couldn't blame him. It wasn't like we left on the best of terms. "Did you?" I demanded.  
  
Sebastian threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck does it matter to you?"  
  
"Becuase asshole she's going around saying she's carrying your baby!"  
  
That got his attention and I heard something drop to the ground from the room Blain was locked up in. "What?!" Sebastian asked me. I had his full attention now.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Sebastian looked at me to see if I was serious. After he was convinced I was he answered. "That little bitch!" Sebastian said to himself.  
  
"No matter." I said hurriedly. "We have to go to Annette's and confront her." I said and grabbed his arm.  
  
"We?" Sebastian asked as he pulled his arm away. "Since when did you care what happends to me?"  
  
Sebastian could really be annoying! Here I was trying to help him and he was giving me a hard time! "Do you want my help?"  
  
"Do you want to help me?" He countered back.  
  
"You can be a real pain in the ass!" I exploded at him angrily.  
  
Sebastian chuckled to himself and held up a hand. "Never mind Kathryn. I was just not used to you being nice to me." Sebastian said.  
  
If I didn't want to see Annette's face when Sebastian confronted her, I would have slugged him. Instead I let him pull my arm as he led me out of the house. Yes seeing Annette's reaction was why I was going. Wasn't it? 


	10. Truth and Dare

Chapter 10: Truth and Dare  
  
Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn confront Annette  
"Will you slow down?" I yelled at Sebastian. We were riding in his car on our way to Annette's and I swear to god he was going like 90 in New York traffic! I felt like I was in one of those driving video games.  
  
"Why?" Sebastian asked me and thankfully he didn't take his eyes off the road to look at me. "I thought you liked a little danger."  
  
I shot him a dirty look. "But I like to live!"  
  
Sebastian chuckled at me. "Tell me why again your coming with me."  
  
"I told you." I snapped at Sebastian. "I want to see Annette's face when you onfront her."  
  
"Are you sure there's not another reason?" Sebastian asked me.  
  
"Hardly." I snapped at him and turned my face to stare out the window.  
  
Sebastian got the hint and said no more. "There we are." Sebastian said as he skidded into Annette's driveway and barely missed crashing into Mr. Hardgrove's Volvo by inches.  
  
I shook my head at his reckless driving and opened the car door. "Ready?" I aksed Sebastian.  
  
He looked over at me grinned. "More then ever."  
  
I walked up to the front porch and rang the door bell. Mrs. Hardgrove answered the door and smiled at me, but she looked behind me and her smile turned to a scowl when she saw Sebastian. "What is he doing here?" Mrs. Hardgrove demanded.  
  
I was ready for this and smiled at Mrs. Hardgrove. "I tracked him down and he wants to do what is right."  
  
Mrs. Hardgrove gave me a doubtful look . "Is that so?" She asked Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian gave his most remorseful look and hung his head. "Yes Mrs. Hardgrove." He said in his most respectful tone.  
  
Mrs. Hardgrove stood there for a few seconds, I guess debating if he was serious. "Very well."She said and motioned us to come in.  
  
As soon as we stepped in the house we were greeted by a stern looking Mr. Hardgrove. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Mr. Hardgrove demanded with his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
"Now Henry." Mrs. Hardgrove said gently. "Where's Annette?"  
  
"ANNETTE!" Mr. Hardgrove bellowed up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" Annette asked as she came down the stairs. Her expression changed though when she saw us and she gave us a sour expression. "What do they want?" Annette asked rudely.  
  
"I believe Sebastian has something to say to you." Mr. Hardgrove said and looked over to Sebastian as to prompt him.  
  
All the while I studied Annette, waiting to see if she showed any indication that she was lying. I don't know what, maybe some fear or anything. We all under estimated her, because the bitch showed nothing!  
  
"Annette." Sebastian said gently and walked towards her. Only then did I see her slightly flinch as he made his way towards her. "I have come to tell you." He continued in that gentle tone of his. He bowed his head slightly and looked so humble. God he was good! If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was about to throw himself on her mercy. Sebastian paused and then suddenly raised his head. "That your a lying bitch!" He spat out.  
  
"How dare you!" Mr. Hardgrove yelled out and put his arm around his daughter. "You have some nerve!"  
  
Annette cowered in her father's arms and only then did I see her facade drop. She truly looked terrified. Anyone else would think it was fear of Sebastian, but I knew the truth.  
  
"Tell your father when exactly we had sex." Sebastian demanded.  
  
"You are out of line!" Mr. Hardgrove said angrily and pulled his daughter closer. "Hasn't she been through enough?"  
  
Sebastian laughed sarcastically. "With all due respect Mr. Hardgrove, your daughter is a lying slut!"  
  
"That is it!" Mr. Hardgrove bellowed out, his face red with anger. "You will not disrespect my daughter any longer!"  
  
"Who's baby is it really?" Sebastian perisited.  
  
Annette shot me a hateful look. In return I smiled coldly at her. That was when she realized I knew the truth and a look of cold understanding crossed her face. She knew that even if her father believed her today, I would make sure the whole world knew the truth.  
  
"STOP IT!" Annette yelled out.  
  
Mr. Hardgrove looked over at his daughter. "Honey, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's true!" Annette said near hysterics. "I lied! Sebastian and me never had sex. He isn't the father of the baby."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and a silence swept the room.  
  
"Pumpkin?" Mr. Hardgrove asked, unsure of what exactly what just happend.  
  
"It's true!" Annette sobbed. "I was so angry when I was Kathryn and Sebastian together I just snapped and made up this lie!"  
  
"Are you even-?" Mrs. Hardgrove asked.  
  
"Yes!" Annette sobbed. "But it's not Sebastian's. It's Court's. We slept together after you caught me with Sebastian in my room."  
  
Holy Shit! My mouth literally dropped to the floor! Court Reynolds! Wow! Miss Pure was hardly that! The little slut was sleeping around! I almost burst out laughing at the irony of it all!  
  
Mr. Hardgrove hung his head in shame and gave Sebastian a repentful look. "If you two will excuse us. We need some private time."  
  
"Of course." Sebastian said politely. He was a gentleman I'll give him that. Instead of gloating he grabbed my arm and shoved me out the front door.  
  
"Wow!" I said once we were in his car. I just shook my head.  
  
"I know." Sebastian said and looked over to me. "So what's next?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Don't play games with me."  
  
I remained silent and thought about it. What was next? Without Annette between us where did that leave us? He lied to me, but did it really matter? Sebastian gently lifted my chin with his hand and looked at me. "Well?" He prompted.  
  
I reached over and put my hand on his leg. "Do the seats recline?" I asked him.  
  
He looked over at me puzzled briefly, but he grinned after a few seconds. "Who needs to recline?" He asked and moved my hand over his crotch.  
  
I smiled at the feel of his bulge. "Not me." I smiled wickedly at him. 


	11. One More Hurdle

Chapter 11: One More Hurdle  
  
Summary: One more person stands in between Sebastian and athryn.  
"Lower." I instructed and on cue Sebastian lowered his tongue an inch.  
  
"Harder." I begged and Sebastian pressed his tongue harder on my clit.  
  
It never stopped amazing me how talented Sebastian was with eating pussy. Most guys give a few licks and they consider their duty done. Not Sebastian though, he ate me out like a starving man with a steak. I began to thrash around in pleasure, and just when I was about to cum I heard a loud gasp.  
  
"Oh my god!" A woman's voice said in suprise.  
  
Sebastian lifted his head and looked over at the direction of the voice.  
  
"Hi mom." Sebastian said.  
  
What a time to meet Sebastian's mother! Here I was laying spread eagled on his bed while Sebastian went down on me. The worse part is that here Sebastian was looking up at his mother, and my juices streamed down his chin! I looked over at Mrs. Valmont sheepishly.  
  
"Hi." I said and pressed the sheets onto my body and tried to cover my nakedness.  
  
Mrs. Valmont looked over at me with narrowed eyes. "Your Tiffany Merteuil's daugher, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." I said quite uncomfortable. I didn't know what she knew about my mother and her husband. I knew people knew, but not if anyone told Mrs. Valmont.  
  
Mrs. Valmont looked at me with a tight smile. "Please excuse us. I need to have a word with my son."  
  
I rose from the bed with the sheet wrapped around me. "Be out of here in a sec." I said and grabbed my clothes.  
  
She politely averted her eyes while I got dressed. Once the last article of clothing was in place she glanced over at me. "Goodbye." She said pointedly.  
  
What could I say to that. I glanced at Sebastian but he averted my gaze and looked down at the ground. "Goodbye." I mumbled and made a mad dash to the door.  
  
On the drive home I cursed the bad luck of what just happend. As soon as I walked through my front door, my mother ambushed me. Didn't she have someone else's life to ruin?  
  
"Guess wha!" She greeted me with.  
  
"Mother." I said wearily. "I am in no mood for your games." I tried to walk past her, but she firmly stood in my way. I sighed and withdrew myself to that I would have no peace until I played her guessing game. "What?"  
  
My mother gave me a pleased smile. "Edward's wife knows about us."  
  
I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "When did she find out?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
The sinking feeling in my stomach turned to a hard knot. Fucking lovely! Just hours after she learned that her husband was having an affair, she walks in on her son going down on the mistress's daughter! Trust my mother to screw up my life! The sad part it wasn't intentional on her part, just dumb luck!  
  
"Who told her?"  
  
"I have no idea." My mother said airily.  
  
I knew instantly that my mother was responsible, or one of her lackeys were.  
  
"You really think trying and forcing his hand will work?" I asked my mother.  
  
My mother gave me a hard look. "Never underestimate your mother."  
  
"And lose half of his money?" I almost laughed out loud.  
  
My mother looked at me coldly. "Kathryn, to some men I am irresistable."  
  
Was she fucking serious? My mother sure was living in laa-laa land if she thought that Edward would leave his wife for her! I was so angry at my mother for screwing up my life that I needed to torture her.  
  
"Do you actually think that your the only one?" I asked my mother. "Edward Valmont would sleep with anything that walked!"  
  
"Like you?" My mother hissed at me.  
  
I came so close to slapping my mother. I almost raised my hand right there, but I stopped myself and smiled at my mother coldly. "Live in your dreamland if that makes you happy, but it is a sad woman that thinks that Edward would settle for you."  
  
With that I walked past her and up to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed Sebastian's mother.  
  
"Hello?" Sebastian answered the phone.  
  
"Hi." I said brightly.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian said shortly.  
  
"Can you talk?" I asked.  
  
"Actually I can't." He said shortly and hung up the phone!  
  
I stood there with the phone in my hand and listened to the hum of the dial tone. The bastard just hung up on me! I flung the phone across the room in fury! His damn mother got to him! For the first time in my life I actually wanted to cry. 


	12. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Chapter 12: Making Up is Hard To Do  
  
Summary: Kathryn is dertimined to forget Sebastian  
For as long as I lived I never wanted to hear then name Sebastian Valmont. To me he was dead. With that in mind, I decided that I wasn't going to sit around and sulk over Sebastian being a pathetic mommy's boy. No way In hell, I was Kathryn Merteuil and no man caused me to go down. There was a new club that opened in Manhattan that everyone in school talked about. It was a good time to check it out. I carefully got myself ready and decided to wear my new Escada dress, it fit me like a glove and plunged dangerously low in the neckline. I would be dynamite in that dress and armed with my new Jimmy Choo spiked high heels, I was going to be dangerous tonight.  
  
"Marcus." I barked into the intercom to my chaueffer. "Bring the car around the front. You are driving me to a club in Manhattan."  
  
"Right away Miss Kathryn!"  
  
I gave a final glance in the mirror. I looked hot tonight and I was dertimined to make Sebastian Valmont a distand memory.  
  
*******  
  
The good things I heard about the club was that they weren't too strict about fake I.D's and had a special room for the important customers to mingle. Of course the bouncer at the door had no problem telling I was one of the important customers and waved me towards the V.I.P room. I walked into the room and began to scan the room for someone that I knew and wanted to be seen with. Tonight the gods were in my favor because I spotted Chase Stanford, the captian of our school's basked ball team and drop dead gorgeous to boot. I siddled my way over to Chase and gave him a sexy smile.  
  
"Care to buy a girl a drink?" I purred sexily.  
  
Chase gave me the once over and eyed my cleavege with a look of appreciation. "Whatever you want baby." Chase grinned and summoned the bartender. "Give the lady whatever she wants." Chase ordered the bartender when he made his way over.  
  
"Stoli on the rocks with a twist of lime." I said. Usually I drank wine, but tonight I was in the mood for hard liquor.  
  
"I like a girl that drinks the good stuff." Chase said leering at me.  
  
"Tonight Chase, you'll like a lot of stuff about me." I said giving him a promising smile.  
  
Chase barely could wait for me to get my drink before he dragged me onto the dance floor. "Kathryn I had my eye on you for a while."  
  
I didn't say anything, only smiled and pressed my body firmly against his and began to move suggestively. Chase got the hint and moved his body with mine and before long we were performing our own sexy dance for each other.  
  
"God Kathryn, you're driving me crazy!" Chase shouted over the loud music.  
  
That was the point and I guided his hand to my ass. Chase gave it a slight squeeze and began to press his groin area into my crotch. We danced like this for a couple of hours, only taking short breaks to drink some more, or down a few shots. Before long I was feeling pretty damn good!  
  
"Enough of this!" Chase suddenly said and grabbed my arm to lead me into a hallway.  
  
"What are you-?" I began to ask but Chase shut me up by pressing his mouth against mine.  
  
"God I wanted this for so long." Chase groaned out and pressed my back against the wall. "You are so god damn sexy!" Chase said and began to pull down the sleeves of my dress past my shoulders.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it, but everytime I closed my eyes an image of Sebastian giving me that sexy smile of his appeared in my mind. Chase had moved my dress down further slowly as he kissed his way down my body. But it did nothing for me and the only feeling I felt was revulsion of his slobbery kissed against my skin. I have fucked guys before that I didn't feel a thing for before, but for some reason tonight it felt so wrong. I tried to close my eyes and lean back and enjoy this, but I just couldn't!  
  
"KATHRYN!" Chase's loud voice broke me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes and looked down at Chase kneeling down in front of me. "Did you say something?"  
  
Chase gave me a filthy look and rolled his eyes at me. "I said." Chase said in a slow delibarate voice. "Could you at least pretend to enjoy this?"  
  
I looked at him blankly for a second, and I couldn't help myself but burst out laughing.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny?" Chase demanded angrily.  
  
There was no way that I could tell him that what I was laughing about was, that me, Kathryn Merteuil couldn't enjoy the fact that a guy was starting to go down on me! Instead I made an attempt to stop my laughing and gave him a serious look.  
  
"Maybe it's just not working." I said nicely.  
  
Chase gave me an unbelieving look. "Not going to work?" Chase said angrily. "Maybe it's not going to work because your a cold fish!"  
  
I sucked in my breath and gave Chase a deadly look. "What did you say?" I asked in a low voice.  
  
I don't know what happend, maybe he saw my angry flashign eyes, or maybe my low voice scared him off, because he looked at me unsurely and started to back away.  
  
"M-m-maybe you-r-r r-r-right." Chase stammered nervously and backed away slowly out of the hallway.  
  
Dumb Shit! Good riddance! I pulled my dress up my body and adjusted myself the best as possible and made my way the hell out of here. Just as I walked out of the hallway I heard a very familliar laugh and it stopped me short! I turned around and looked around for the owner of that laugh. Soon enough I saw him leaning against the wall and having a close conversation with some girl. My first thought was to run over, but today's events rushed through my mind. Sebastian Valmont was dead to me! That didn't stop me from wanting to walk over and slap him in his grinning face. But I wasn't going to make a fool of myself again, and instead I calmy walked the other way into the ladies room.  
  
Leaning myself against the stall door I struggled to get myself under control. Just when I was about to whip out my small vial of coke, I heard the door swing open. A girl walked in and gave me a shy smile.  
  
"Aren't you Kathryn Merteuil?" The girl asked shyly.  
  
"Yes." I said coldly and turned my face away and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.  
  
The girl didn't seem to be fazed by my cold behavior and instead gave me an even bigger smile. "God I have heard so much about you." The girl began to gush.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked rudely.  
  
"Oh not yet." The girl began to babble. "I am new to Manchester, but I heard so much about you. Oh by the was my name is Kelly."  
  
"Hi." I said shortly and began to gather my things.  
  
The girl was a dumb one alright! She put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Guess who asked me to dance?" She asked exitedly.  
  
I really didn't care, but I had to keep my fans happy. I concealed my annoyance and gave her a slightly nicer smile. "Who?"  
  
"Sebastian Valmont!" Kelly gushed.  
  
I took a sharp intake of breath, but covered it well and gave her a charming smile. "Wow!" I said like I cared and gave her a convincing amazed smile. "I never met him before. You must introduce us." I said with false wonder in my voice.  
  
"Oh I would be so happy too!" Kelly said exitedly. I could just picture her excitment at the thought of introducing someone like me to Sebastian, in an effort of impressing him.  
  
"Come on." Kelly said hurriedly as she walked to the door.  
  
"Coming, hon." I said sweetly and followed her out the door.  
  
Just in the short distance, the twit talked my fucking ear off! All about her farm in Montana and how excited she was about living in the 'Big City'. God she was a mini Annette! Where the hell did Sebastian find them? When we made our way towards Sebastian, he almost dropped from schok of seeing me approach him with his latest victim. He struggled to cover and looked over at Kelly questioningly.  
  
"Who's your ner friend?" Sebastian asked her.  
  
"Oh this is Kathryn, my friend." Kelly said off handedly. "Kathryn meet Sebastian Valmont."  
  
"It's nice meeting you." I said sweetly.  
  
Sebastian merely nodded at me and looked very uncomfortable. Dumb Kelly was unaware of the tension and tugged at Sebastian's arm. "C'mon I wanna dance."  
  
Sebastian looked at her as remembering that she was still there. "Kelly honer?" Sebastian said politely and reached into his pocket to pull out of his billfold. "Why don't you be a sweetie and get me a beer?" Sebastian asked and thrust all the money into her hand.  
  
Kelly's eyes almost bugged out at the sight of all that money. "Now?" She pouted.  
  
I saw a look of annoyance cross Sebastian's face as he struggled to remain pleasent to Kelly. "If you go now you can keep the change." Sebastian said in falsely sweet voice.  
  
Well that swiftly changed Kelly's mind and she made a fast dash towards the bar. I would be suprised if we saw her ever again!  
  
"I wanted to call you back." Sebastian said ackwardly.  
  
I regarded him with a cool gaze before answering. "I think our last phone conversation said enough."  
  
"Oh come on Kathryn!" Sebastian said angrily. "What did you expect? My mother was standing right there! Right after you left all she did was nag me about how evil your family was!"  
  
"If you don't have the balls to stand up to your mother, then I really don't think we have future." I said frigidly to him.  
  
"What the fuck did you think I did?" Sebastian suddenly exploded angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said coldly.  
  
"Right after I hung up with you I told my mother to go to hell!" He yelled out. "I went to your house to see you, but the staff told me that you were here so I came here looking for you!"  
  
Who the fuck was he trying to kid? "Then what the hell were you doing with Annette Jr?" I asked nastily.  
  
"What the hell were you doing with Chase Stanford?" Sebastian shot back.  
  
That left me speechless. "What did you say?" I asked .  
  
Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a smart ass looking smirk. "I saw you together and I definetly saw you leave the room together."  
  
What was I supposed to say? Say 'Well Sebastian I wanted to get back at you by fucking some other guy'? I seriously doubted that he would take that kindly!  
  
"Oh forget it Sebastian!" I said with much more emotion then I expected. "What's the use? We are too fucking damaged to make each other happy anyway!"  
  
Sebastian gave me an intense gaze. He reached over and siezed me by my arms. "Tell me honestly you truly feel that!"  
  
"What does it matter anyway?" I yelled back at him. "What the fuck does it matter?!"  
  
He squeezed the side of my arms and almost began to shake me. "What the fuck does it matter?" He yelled out. "I'll tell you, you spoiled bitch!" He yelled so loud that people began to hear him over the loud music and look over at us questioningly. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!" He screamed out.  
  
I stood there momentarily speechless. Not the most romantic declaration of love, but probably the most suitable for me and Sebastian. All my life I never put much stock in the meaning of love. Look at the marriages I 've been exposed to. My mother and father's and almost everyone else's parents I knew, it was usually just based on money and what you got out of the deal. That's how I lived life, what's in it for me? But Sebastian's declaration of love made my heart leap with joy!  
  
"If you love me fucking mcuh then you'll let the fuck go!" I snapped at him.  
  
Sebastian looked at me and I guess he suddenly realized how he man handled me. "Sorry." He mumbled and instantly dropped his hands.  
  
"Wow I have feeling in my arms again." Isaid sarcastically and moved them around to get the blood flowing back in them.  
  
Sebastian looked down at the ground and peeked a gaze up at me. "Well?" He asked ackwardly. I bet you that this was one of the first times that he ever felt unsure and ackward like this. I should have teased him about it, but hell maybe I was getting soft, because I found it kinda cute.  
  
I looked at him and gave him one of my famous smirks. "I fucking love you too." Isad to him.  
  
Just saying those words felt funny, but so right right there then and now. Just as we moved to embarce each other Kelly walked over clutching a bottle of beer. "I got you your beer." She sad brightly.  
  
Me and Sebastian looked at her and then looked at each other and amirked at each other.We gave each other a silent look that said 'Dumb fucking twit!'. Great minds think alike!  
  
THE END 


End file.
